The Gift of Family
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Part 2 of my new Erik and Madame Giry series of one-shots. It's Valentine's Day at the opera house and Erik cannot find the perfect gift for Antoinette. What does he end up doing? And what does Antoinette give him in return? Follow our favorite Phantom and Ballet Instructor as the discover what the real meaning of the holiday of love is. Sort of follow up to, The Gift of Friendship


**Hello, readers. I have had many requests for making my story The Gift of Friendship into a longer story, or things like that. So I decided for now, until I run out of ideas, that I would make a series of Madame Giry, and Erik Friendship one shots. The friendship one being the start. So this is a sequel of sorts, but can be read independtely if you choose to do so. But I hope you all enjoy this little Erik and Madame Giry family moment. I also added Monsiuer Giry in there, so I hope that you enjoy the Monsieur and Madame Giry fluff. Anywho, please leave a review. P.S. Flames will not be tolearted! Constructive critiscism is allowed, but please no insults or flames. Thanks again fro reading and I hope to see you guys soon! Xoxo ~Creaturess of the Night~**

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing Phantom of the Opera related. Everything of that fandom belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Llyod Webber respectively. The only thing I own is the plot bunny and Madame Giry's Husband's name since it was never given.**_

Erik was pleased with the friend he had found in Antoinette. She was very caring and kind and was almost like an older sister or motherly figure towards him. She took care of him by making sure that he ate, slept, and took care of himself when she wasn't around. He couldn't be more thankful to have her in his life, yet he couldn't find anything to get her for Valentine's day. He had a great success on Christmas but now he was having trouble finding anything that he deemed good enough for her. He sighed as he left yet another shop in the city; he had been at this for an hour and still couldn't find the perfect gift.

He pulled his cloak around him tighter to keep his face hidden as he walked towards another shop; this one a jewelry shop. He entered the shop and the bell above the door tinkled cheerfully. He hid his sigh of annoyance at the merry sound as searched the story for Antoinette's perfect gift. He sighed yet again when he couldn't find one and left the shop in a miserable mood. He headed back to the opera house with a frown and melancholy flowing through him; he had searched everywhere but knew that Erik would not be finding the perfect Valentine's Gift for Antoinette.

He entered his lair and sat down at his piano bench trying to think of what to do now. He looked at a song sheet and music flowed through his mind, and he smiled slightly. He started composing quickly, knowing that Antoinette would like the song and maybe it would be an acceptable gift for her. He wrote and composed away; only stopping when Antoinette would drop by to take care of him and make sure that he was keeping himself healthy and well rested. A week before Valentine's day; the manager announced that the due to the success of the last ball, they were going to be throwing another Masquerade Ball to celebrate the holiday of love. Erik had become thrilled when he heard the announcement, and even more so when an idea started forming in his head. As he was working on a composition the one day, Antoinette visited his lair to talk to him about the upcoming ball.

She entered his lair and spoke "Bonjour Erik."

He answered, "Bonjour as well Antoinette."

She asked, "What are you up to?"

He answered "Just a little composing to keep busy while not working on ball decorations. What have you been up too lately Mon Ami?"

Antoinette shrugged and answered "The same." Erik noticed there was something in her eyes and he smiled slightly.

He inquired "Antoinette, is there something going on that I don't know about?"

She blinked and answered too quickly "No, why would you think such a thing?"

He countered "I know you way too well to fully believe that."

She blushed and said "Very well, it was actually one of the reasons I came down here today."

Erik looked at her patiently, wondering what was going on with his closest friend. She scuffed the ground with her foot and said: "I got asked for dinner yesterday for tomorrow night, and I am extremely nervous."

Erik answered "That is wonderful Mon Ami. Who is he? And why are you nervous?"

She blinked and answered "You are okay with this? His name is Lorenzo Giry, and it is my first time going to dinner with a guy."

Erik said "Of course, I want you to be happy Antoinette. As long as he doesn't hurt you then all will be well. I have watched all the workers and staff, Lorenzo is a perfect gentleman, you are in good hands. You will be fine Antoinette, who knows maybe you two will get on so well that the both of you will be comfortable enough to attend the Masquerade Ball with each other."

She smiled and shyly said, "I hope so, that would be lovely."

Erik smiled and it became brighter when he thought of an idea, he said: "Wait right here a minute."

She didn't have time to answer before Erik sprung up from the organ bench and went to the room he had full of props. He opened a box and smiled hugely when he found exactly what he was looking for, it was perfect! He grabbed it and brought it back out to the lair where Antoinette was still waiting for him. He handed her the item and her eyes grew wide in shock.

She looked at the beautiful dress in Erik's arms and asked: "Where did you get that?"

Erik answered "I found it in a box of props that they were going to through it. It just needs a little mending and it will be as good as new for you dinner date."

She smiled as she took the dress gently from his hands and said "Merci Erik."

He smiled back and answered "Je Vous en prie mon Ami."

Antoinette turned and left to mend her new dress leaving Erik to put the finishing touches on Antoinette's song. He worked late into the night eventually falling into a dreamless sleep at his organ with Antoinette's song playing in his mind. He woke in the morning and stretched wondering how Antoinette's dinner would go, he was hoping that it would go well; she deserved to be happy.

Erik kept himself busy for the day by working on his mask and cape for the Masquerade while also discreetly fixing or correcting stage props while everyone was decorating for the masquerade. As he entered his lair he noticed a note lying on his organ. He looked at it and recognized the handwriting; Antoinette wrote: _**Erik, meet me on the rooftop. I want to see you before my date. Love, Antoinette.**_

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what Antoinette would like to see him about. He shrugged before using the secret door in his lair to take the shortcut to the roof thinking that Antoinette may already be there. He stepped out on the roof where there was a light dusting of February snow on the ground, sparkling in the moonlight.

That was when he noticed the figure standing in the middle of the roof, moving in slow graceful steps. He smiled when he recognized Antoinette doing a ballerina dance. As she finished he clapped softly for her; causing her to jump and him to smile slightly at her reaction.

He said, "That was beautiful Antoinette, especially in your new dress."

She looked down at the dress he gave her, and he had to admit that it looked like it was tailored just for her. It was sapphire blue, with long sleeves attached to thick shoulder straps. The moonlight captured the silver sparkles, causing her to glitter like a princess. The dress ended at her ankles and she was wearing black shoes to go with the dress.

Erik smiled when he got a look at his friend and said: "You are beautiful Antoinette, Lorenzo won't be able to take his eyes off you."

She smiled and answered "Thank you, Erik. I was hoping you would offer me your opinion. I wanted to ask you a couple of favors for my date?"

Erik smiled and answered "Anything mon Ami."

She asked, "Can I borrow Caesar?" Erik smiled and said, "Oui, I am sure he won't mind, he is after all rather fond of you."

She smiled at that and then she held a chain in her hand as she asked: "Will you put this on for me?"

Erik smiled when he recognized the locket he gave her and answered: "Of course Antoinette."

He grabbed the locket from her hands and clasped it around her neck smiling at the gesture that she would wear it, but the thought did make him curious. "Antoinette, what are you going to tell Lorenzo about the locket?" Erik asked.

Antoinette smiled and answered, "That one of my dearest and closest friends gave it to me, and that to date me, that this said friend will have to be accepted no matter what."

Erik smiled and hugged her tightly. When he pulled away he turned her towards the roof door and gave her a gentle nudge.

He said "Go before you are late. I will see you later." Antoinette smiled and left while Erik stared after her...wondering what he did to get such an amazing friend in his life. The days counting down to the masquerade were flying by and Erik could tell that Antoinette and Lorenzo were getting closer, but he wasn't hugely worried.

He was just a little self-conscious that Lorenzo wouldn't accept him or Antoinette would soon leave him behind. The night of the Masquerade Ball found the Opera Populairé getting ready for a night of celebration. Erik put his red mask with black sequins and got ready to brave the ball. His costume was black and red somewhat matching the Valentine's holiday; hoping that he wouldn't be quite out of place. He grabbed Antoinette's Valentine's gift feeling slightly nervous all of a sudden since he had not seen her in a few days.

He entered the main parlor and looked around in awe. There were decorations reds, pinks, and whites all over casting shadows, and glittering and sparkling from the candles in the room. He looked around hoping to spot Antoinette so he could present her his gift but had no such luck. He watched the crowd for a little while until a tap came from his shoulder.

He looked and saw Antoinette's green eyes staring up into his own aqua blue ones. She smiled "Looking for me?"

He answered "Yeah. I was beginning to think my friend forgot about me."

She smiled brightly "Never, could I ever forget about you, Erik."

He smiled at that and asked, "Would you be willing to dance with me?"

She answered, "Of course."

Erik grabbed her in his arms and led her into a dance. They laughed and caught up like the friends they were and Erik was very excited to present her gift to her, hoping that she would like it. After her dance with him; Erik noticed that Lorenzo was coming their way and he was happy to turn Antoinette over to her beau.

Lorenzo stopped next to him and asked: "Is this him, Antoinette?"

She looked at her two favorite boys and smiled. She answered "Oui, this is him."

Lorenzo stuck out a hand and said "Hello, my name is Lorenzo. You must be Erik. Antoinette has told me all about her best friend. I must say that I am glad that you and she are so close."

Erik shook his hand firmly answering "Pleasure to meet you. Yes, I am Erik. Thank you, Lorenzo, as I am about the two of you."

The two teenagers blushed, causing Erik to smile at that. He said, "Now, I believe that there is going to be a slow song coming up, why don't you two dance some more."

Antoinette stared at him and opened her mouth, but before any sound came out Erik was already striding over to the piano.

He tapped on the pianist's shoulder and asked: "Can I play one song for my friend Antoinette, it is part of her Valentine's day present?"

The man stared into Erik's persuasive eyes and answered: "Be my guest monsieur, I needed a minor break anyway."

Erik smiled thankfully and sat down at the piano as the other man got up. He set up the song he had composed for Antoinette and started to play it. He lost himself in the music and didn't notice the people who weren't dancing, watching and listening with rapture.

As he played the last note, Erik was surprised to see the enthusiastic reactions and applause to his piece. He bowed slightly to his audience before leaving the piano and heading back to where he saw Antoinette and Lorenzo standing.

As he stopped in front of them, both gave their praise to him on his songwriting, and music playing skills. Lorenzo looked from Erik to Antoinette and said: "I am going to get some water, I will bring you two back some."

He gave Erik a slight nod as he passed leaving the two friends alone. Antoinette said "That was beautiful Erik. What was the name of the wonderful piece?"

Erik smiled before answering "L'amitié est la Famille."

Antoinette answered, "That is a wonderful name." Erik handed her the music score and said: "Happy Valentine's Day Antoinette, I am sorry that is it not more, but it was the only thing that I could find that was good enough for you this year."

Antoinette smiled and replied "Thank you, Erik. It is perfect, it's the thought that counts anyway." She pulled out a black box and handed it to him. He noticed her look at her feet shyly and he wondered what sort of present she got him that would make her so shy. He opened the lid on the box and froze. He pulled out the ring with a blink; he asked "Antoinette?"

She looked up and answered "I thought a lot about what you said at Christmas and then it hit me. I think of you as more than just a friend. You are like family to me, so I went to visit my parents a few days ago and asked my dad for that. When I explained the reason I wanted it, he gave it to me. He also wanted me to tell you that you are always welcome at our house, and both him and my mom wanted you to know that you are a part of our family now, and want to meet you."

Erik looked at the ring with the Leroux family crest on it and tears clogged his throat. He knew what this meant and he couldn't believe that this family was taking them in just because Antoinette was friends with him. He put the ring on his right ring finger and found that it was a perfect fit.

He couldn't believe this, and he couldn't believe Antoinette's parents either. He felt a thumb wipe his cheek and it was then Erik noticed there were tears sliding down his cheeks.

Antoinette whispered "Erik?"

He hugged her tightly and answered "Thank you so much, Antoinette. I have always wanted a family. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Antoinette said "Well now you have a family, my family and we will always take care of and protect our own. I love you Erik and you will always be family."

Erik kissed her forehead and choked out "You will always be family to me also. I love you too Antoinette Leroux." Since that day, Erik hardly ever took that ring off and Antoinette treasured that song dearly, and even had it played at her wedding to Lorenzo, making it "their" song.


End file.
